What Butterflies Affect
by OftheNewMoon
Summary: Naruko story. Three years after Sasuke's fight against Deidara, Naruko is in hiding with a group of Konoha rebels that're preparing their attack on Konoha to gain their village back. Flashbacks for plot change. OCxCannon/GaaSaku/Other pairings/genderbends
1. Prologue

What Butterflies Affect:

Prologue: Wow, We're Delayed…

_Minato Namikaze watched his wife rub her large belly with a contented smile, but she seemed thoughtful._

"_What are you thinking about Kushina?" He asked, walking up to her with purpose, slightly hugging her._

"_Naruto…" She said, looking at her belly with a blush. "Though…"_

"_Yes?" He asked, slightly concerned._

"_What if our Naruto is a girl? On the off-chance of him not being a boy…"_

_He laughed. "Then we can name 'her' Naruko instead, alright?"_

_She nodded, and smiled, laughing with him._

_.N.  
><em>

_It seemed like a poetic justice to Minato that his wife and himself were dying over their new-born _daughter_. The Nine-Tails was sealed, and he knew that he'd never see his daughter grow up._

"_Be strong, okay?" Kushina said, making him smile._

"_She's our Naruto-ko… Naruko…" He chuckled. "She'll be fine…"_

* * *

><p>Nineteen years later, Naruko Uzumaki sat up in her cot, panting hard and waking the man next to her in bed.<p>

"Are you okay?" Kakashi asked, turning to her, concern in his gaze.

She took a deep breath, ruffling her own hair with a false grin. "Yeah Sensei, don't worry so much about me; I _can_ take care of myself dattebane."

"_Sure_ you can…" The Copy-nin laid back down, but the blonde got out of bed and went to the balcony attached to the room.

Stepping outside, she wrapped her arms around herself, frowning as she stared out at the woods surrounding the hideout that had once been the Hatake clan's private land.

"One day, I'll return home to Konoha, and I'll take down Danzo and anyone that tries to take my friends and companions away from me again…" She said in a low tone that reached Kakashi indoors. "I promise you that… Dad…"

Sighing, the man got out of bed, walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. Pressing his head into the crook of her neck, he sighed, and she shivered.

"Worried about meeting the others in a few days for the first time in years?" He asked quietly, and she shook her head. "Well, that's good, because there's no reason to be."

Nodding slowly, she smiled. "Great for me, huh?"

.A.

Meanwhile, in the land of Wind, Sakura was enjoying the cool night as she sat in one of the windows of Suna. Leaning back, she closed her eyes, the light wind being disrupted by a person taking several slow steps towards her figure. Ignoring the interruption, she swung her foot over the ledge, leaning even more outside.

"It's not safe for you to be inside the village, you know."

A smile flitted across her features. "But I _like_ danger, and can't the leader of a medic rebel cell get some time off in the land her man rules?"

Stepping out of the shadows, with a barely visible smile on his face, Gaara appeared. Continuing foreword, he looked out the window, and she slit her eyes open to glance at him.

"I still don't want you to risk yourself and your cause just to visit me…" He sighed.

Shrugging, she slightly smiled when he got beside her on the ledge, sliding her hand into his. "Just enjoy the time we have now and stop _worrying_ about me… okay?"

Looking at her with a smile, he leaned foreword, and she met him in the middle for a kiss. With eagerness, she slid closer to him, and he wrapped his arm around her waist. Careful not to fall off the sill, she got onto his waist and slightly pushed him into the side of the opening, about to continue on when someone cleared his throat.

Pulling apart, Sakura looked embarrassed, while Gaara just seemed irritated, and she demanded. "_What_ do you want Kankuro?"

Smirking, the puppeteer crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his shoulders. "If you weren't so _distracted_, Gaara, you'd remember that the daimyo will be arriving in the morning… and since 'Almighty-san' doesn't know about your girlfriend's plans…"

"You're right…" Gaara looked like he was disappointed. "Brother, leave us for a final moment."

"Sure." He turned, putting his hands in his pockets as he walked out of the room.

Once he was far enough down the hall, Gaara turned back to Sakura and enveloped her in his arms, pressing his face into her hair.

"I'll miss you too." She said softly, her Inner cursing Kankuro and the Wind Daimyo and everyone else that was cutting the short time her and Gaara could spend together.

Just holding her for a second, he backed off, pressing his forehead to hers gently one last time that night. "Now go to your unit, they've most likely been missing you…"

Smirking, she leapt onto the window ledge and blew a kiss at him "I'm sure they are…"

* * *

><p><strong>It had been three years since the rebellion fraction had left Konoha to escape death by Danzo's orders, Naruko joining them after meeting Killer Bee and completing her Sage training, roughly a year later. By that point a small network between the Great Nations was made for the rebels, and along with those left behind in secret were planning a way to take Konoha back from Danzo and give it to their 'true' Rokudaime, Naruko.<strong>

* * *

><p>A short, tan Chinese woman with a long braid was laying in a highly decorated bed, her cave-like room looking just as lavish. With a closer look at the shadows the candles provided, it was revealed to indeed be a cave, and when the door opened, the woman sat up to reveal she had violet eyes with shadows around them like a person with insomnia.<p>

"_Obito, what are you doing here while I'm resting?" _She asked the young-looking man that had opened the door.

He sighed. "Takaya, I was hoping Xian would be here to greet me so she'd be happy to hear that Kiyoshi has been able to use her father's Jutsu."

Getting out of bed, grumbling to herself, the woman changed into a comfortable-looking kimono and walked up to him, her eyes turning a soft brown and the dark around her eyes fading into her skin.

"I hear through Takaya's ears hon, don't forget it." She said kindly, with a slap to the side of his head. The man with heavy scarring on the right side of his face smiled a little in return. "Now, let's go congratulate the girl before Sasori or one of the others remind her what her father used to do with that technique."

The ex-Uchiha nodded, walking ahead of the woman and opening the door for her, leading her down the hall of the cave-like building to the main room that was more cavernous than the other halls. People were grouped on mismatched furniture, a few watching the small girl sitting on the floor. She was laughing, using string coming from her fingers to make her voodoo-like doll dance.

"_I see what you mean about her using her father's abilities…" _Obito noticed Takaya's grin. "This is a very promising thing… though, it might not help us getting the 'Konoha Rebels' on our side…"

"We'll figure something out." Obito said with finality, putting an arm around her shoulder. "Just enjoy her delight right now."

"I refuse."

They saw Sasori's human face watching the girl with interest.

"What are you talking about?" Xian asked, confused and slightly pouting.

"Oh, I don't want to explain it all, it would be a waste of time." He shrugged, leaving the others in the room confused.

* * *

><p><strong>For some unknown reason, the remaining Akatsuki members not loyal to the 'new' leader Madara went into hiding, though there were reports of the rouges helping rebels from time to time. No one knew what they were doing- just that they were alive and kicking…<strong>

* * *

><p>Lounged across a couch, the raven-haired and sarcastic Uchiha Sasuke was trying to get some sleep before he went to work with Madara and Kabuto. To be honest, he wanted to just kill the ancient Elder, but as long as everything went along with Madara's plans… it didn't matter to him.<p>

"Ah, nice to see you Sasuke…"

He internally groaned. "What do you _want _Kabuto?"

"Its not much… just seeing if you know where my little pet has gone…." He said, looking mildly hopeful.

Slight irritation flickered across his features. "You _know_ I don't like you referring to her that way, but I haven't seen her in awhile… maybe she ran off with _my_ missing ex-comrades."

The snake-man clicked his tongue. "Pity, but it's not like we'll need her for our plans at any rate… 'Madara' has everything figured out, with or without Danzo's cooperation."

"Psh, whatever…" Closing his eyes, Sasuke opened them again and sat up, realizing he wouldn't be getting a nap today. "Lets just go to the 'hideout' and meet with Madara."

"Of course."

The two traveled deep into the ROOT headquarters, spotting Zetzu and the mentioned Uchiha already speaking with the hated current leader of Konoha.

"… and it seems that the rebel groups have intel here in the village that they're getting to their main base of operations. We'll have to tighten up security again to find the breach." Danzo said darkly.

"I agree, but remember, this isn't just about you winning the title of Hokage, remember?" Madara warned, and with a frown, Danzo nodded.

On the inside, Sasuke thrived off his displeasure. With Tsunade, Shizune, and several other ninja reported escaping the coup but not leaving the village three years back, the old man didn't have a clue at the true threat he was facing, and still was most likely going to be unable to identify it by the time the rebels decided to strike.

Listening to the meeting but not truly leaving any input, the young man felt his lip curl into an anticipant sneer with the thought of Naruko fighting him again.

'She won't hold back this time, and I'll be able to see her full power…' He examined the cracks in the cement on the ceiling, remembering all their past fights… and then some, frowning slightly. 'I'll fight to kill this time as well, then I can fulfill my promise to myself that Konoha will fall.'

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone assumed Madara was working with Danzo because of reports of Kabuto, Zetzu and Sasuke in the village of Konoha, often working at night. With that information looming over the rebel's heads, they were more cautious, but still strove on for their plans to go through.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey, aren't you going to clap for Asuka blowing out the candles?" Moegi asked, tapping on the bathroom door.<p>

"Uh… I'm a bit too busy with… something else… to be clapping." Konohamaru said through his teeth, and the blushing girl turned bright red.

"Oh dear god man…" She managed, covering her mouth and walking back to the 'party' with those loyal to Naruto that had chosen to stay behind.

"Where's Konohamaru?" Iruka startled the girl with the question, and as most of the guests were looking at her, she scrambled for an answer.

"Well… Konohamaru-kun… he's…" She turned red again, voice going quiet. "Taking care of himself…"

Kotetsu, Izumo, and Genma broke out in chuckles at the mortification of the teenage girl before being harshly slapped by Tsunade and Shizune.

"There is no need to make a joke out of something you most likely do _every day_." Tsunade looked irritated at the men, who were now dejected. "This is the birthday of a now three-year-old daughter of a hero, please have some respect!"

"Tsunade-hime is _right_." Shizune said boldly, glaring a bit at the now embarrassed Genma. "Now, let's go give Asuka her present, okay?"

He left with her, and the old Sanin collapsed in the seat that was now unoccupied.

"Moegi, could you get me a sake?" She asked after a moment, her forearm covering her face.

"Of course." The girl got up and left, and Tsunade's old attendants gave each other a knowing look.

"Worrying about Naruko and the other rebels again Tsunade-hime?" Izumo asked, and the woman groaned as a response. "… I thought so…"

"Come on, its _Naruko_ we're talking about. If anyone could handle being the leader of such a thing, it's her." Kotetsu said, smirking. "Even if she's still an idiot, she's matured enough to be reliable as a leader."

"I hope you're right you two…" Tsunade seemed uneasy still. "God, where is that girl with my sake?"

* * *

><p><strong>The people left behind were worried for their friends, but they pulled through, having high hopes for the future.<strong>

* * *

><p>AN: This was a product of writers block for some of my other stories, and the details are still being worked out, but I'll work on this enough to post every three days to a week :D<p>

Next chapter will explain more about why Naruko and the others are not in Konoha and are older than we know them as, plus the OC's that will be major comic relief.


	2. Chaper One

Chapter One: A Wild Naruko Appeared!

"_I'm going to be the first woman Hokage ever, and I'll be stronger than all of the Hokage's combined! __**Dattebane**__!"_

Naruko Uzumaki became a Genin of the Village Hidden in the Leaves the spring after she turned twelve, discovering that she was the Jinchuuriki of the Nine-tailed demon fox. Her assigned teammates were Sakura Haruno, a girl that had been rude to her in the past when she chose Ino over the lonely Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha. The latter was Naruko's self-declared rival, the last of his clan besides his older brother Itachi, and the one who stole Naruko's first kiss during an argument in class. Her Sensei was Kakashi Hatake, the infamous Copy-ninja that treated Naruko and her teammates more like children then they deserved at first. As a tomboy and an orphan, she kept her hair cut like a boys, wearing an orange pair of pants and jacket over a tank-top that usually stayed covered unless she took her jacket off; a rare occurrence. Determined despite her lack of skills, she trudged on with her new team and sensei, working towards her dream.

* * *

><p>"<em>All he wanted was for you to be happy… he didn't even get a chance to be himself, he wasted his life, for you! Doesn't that make you feel <em>_**bad**__!"_

The team's first big mission was to a small village in the land of Waves and protect the bridge builder Tazuna from trouble until the bridge between the village and the mainland was completed. They faced off against Zabuza Momochi and his gender-confused companion Haku, and it was to both sides advantage the main offender- the gangster after Tazuna's life- turned on Zabuza before any real damage could occur. Taking down the troublemakers, Kakashi faked their deaths and let Zabuza and Haku leave, with the warning they would go after them personally if they attacked anyone from Konoha. Once home, the team's relationships became more complicated and stressed.

* * *

><p>"<em>I'll never give up, I'll never run away, hell, I'll <em>_**kill **__you if I have to for my friends that have saved me, that's a promise dattebane!"_

With the Chuunin Exams, Naruko and her teammates face off against ninjas from their own village and those abroad. Making promises and getting even stronger, Kakashi's team also became more distant once it was revealed Sasuke had been marked by Orochimaru for capture. Chaos erupted during the fight between mentioned Uchiha and Gaara of the Sand, and the Third Hokage's three students faced-off, their apprentices helping the defense for the Leaf. When Sasuke lost, Naruko faced off against the other Jinchuuriki, weakly hugging the boy once their battle was over in an act of forgiveness. She later warns a friend-turned enemy that they won't trust them ever again, making the girl severely saddened but understanding.

* * *

><p>"<em>Why are you leaving us, leaving everything, leaving <em>_**me**__?"_

After their new friends - and enemies- left Konoha, Naruko tried to help Sasuke get past his curse mark, but their relationship turns to the worst. Time is no longer on the side of Naruko, and her rival leaves the village under the cover of night, Sakura getting her to promise his return. Fighting life and limb, with an eventual loss of more than hope and friendship, she refuses to cry in front of anyone… until she is visited by Kakashi a few days later once she'd gotten home from the hospital. Breaking down in front of him, he helps her come to the decision to go train with Jiraiya before attempting the Chuunin exams again.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ah… I've missed this place… but Naruko is back for <em>_**good **__now! Dattebane!"_

After two-and-a-half-years, passing the Chuunin Requirements Exam (for Genin wishing to become Chuunin without teammates), lastly gaining bust, waist-length ponytails, and brawn, Naruko returns to Konoha, filled with new determination to save Sasuke. Though now, not for the reasons of bonds she had in the past. Becoming part of a special squad with Kakashi and Sakura, the teenage girl is shocked to find out from one of her traveling companions that Gaara has been captured by Akatsuki. Meeting with the international platoon assigned to now protect the Jinchuuriki hosts, they make a rescue plan at Suna's hospital, Team Kakashi setting out to save Gaara while the international team goes to find the two-tailed Jinchuuriki along with the other seven and protect them instead. As the story goes, Sasori dies by the hands of Sakura and Chiyo, and Gaara is revived, Naruko giving Gaara her best wishes before Team Kakashi and Team Guy leaves.

* * *

><p>"<em>I made a promise, and I'll sure as hell keep it! I may be an idiot, but I'm <em>_**your**__ idiot, and that isn't going to change any time soon…"_

With Kakashi in the hospital, Team Kakashi is given two new team members to make up for the empty space, but their first impressions of each other are far from good. Sai, with his frank and tact-less way of speaking any other way than by the book, and Yamato, a quiet man that can intimidate with a stare, make the two girls uneasy. However, when given the opportunity to go after a lead on Orochimaru ( aka- Sasuke), they 'grin and bear it' best they can. Having _fabulous_ teamwork by this point, the plan backfires, only to turn in their favor when Sai is captured by Orochimaru. At Orochimaru's hideout, Naruko and Sasuke clash, leading to another unsuccessful attempt to save Sasuke. Returning home, Sakura, Sai, and Naruko's relationships as teammates improve slightly, though Naruko is downhearted by her interaction with the Uchiha.

* * *

><p>"<em>I'll do whatever I can for you, but… I feel so… <em>_**useless**__ like this, dattebane."_

Death hit the ninja world hard, starting when it was reported Yugito Ni had lost her tailed beast but had retained her life because of the international team. The loss of Asuma caused his students to go and take out Akatsuki members Kakuzu and Hidan with the help of some of their friends, but when Deidara of Akatsuki killed himself in an attempt to kill Sasuke, it was reported a Konoha ANBU cell saved both the lives of Itachi and the younger Uchiha, but disappeared with the former. While trying to help Konoha by sneaking into Amegakure, Jiraiya was killed, and Naruko went into Sage training. When Pein's attack on Konoha lead her to return early from training, she discovered the deaths that had been for her, but gained confidence from her father's spirit instead of falling into sorrow. Convincing the Akatsuki leader his means were wrong, the lives were restored, Pein giving up his life in the process. Konan, his quiet companion, promised Naruko that she would hold her true to her promise of change and left with the hint of secret allies in places you wouldn't expect them.

* * *

><p>"<em>You call <em>_**me**__ usuratonkachi, and tell me to run… but someday, you'll be begging for me to stay. Remember that, dattebane."_

Only a few days after the Pein attack, Naruko decided to stop sleeping in the woods and took shelter in Kakashi's house, the pair taking an unexpected step beyond the bounds they'd had in the past. In the early hours of the morning, she became scared, and returned to her sage training without saying anything to anyone before she left. Unknown to her, Danzo set a plan into action not long after she left. One order was for ROOT members: Capture those on the list, kill those on the other, and remain unseen to the villagers. Immediately, several of Konoha's finest escaped the village or stayed behind in secret, getting as far from the warlord's sight as possible. Some people found each other, others were left on their own for a time, but when Naruko completed her training almost a year from this incident, she was furious at the discovery. Meeting with Killer Bee, the Eight-Tails Jinchuuriki, she trains to be able to control and bond the nine-tails. A few months before this story starts, Naruko finds Kakashi leading a cell of rebels, and learns more details of that night, becoming hell-bent on taking out Danzo and the others… even if it meant killing Sasuke.

* * *

><p>"<em>You've forgotten who's daughter I am and what I stand for. I won't take this lying down, as a matter of fact, when have I backed down <em>_**ever**__? Someday we'll kick Danzo and Akatsuki's asses, go home, and party long and hard, because Naruko Uzumaki is going to be the true Rokudaime! Dattebane!"_

Now, the rebel cells are starting to plan their offence against Konoha, their leaders meeting after an almost three-year separation. Let's see how things are with them.

* * *

><p>"Let's make sure that when we contact the other groups we'll have clear reception." Haru Jin, with his eyes closed, prepared to use the Ninjutsu developed by the Yamanaka, wincing when he made the first contact, Yuki Senken and Hirumu pushing chakra into him. "I-Inoichi… can you hear me?"<p>

In Konoha village, Inoichi nodded, surrounded by Hinata, Tsunade, Kurenai, Shizune, and several others. "Roger that."

"Shikaku."

Brushing his hair out of his eyes, Kakashi and Naruko watching him carefully, he groaned. "Eh, yeah…"

"Ibiki."

Watching the clouds in the sky around the Kumogakure coastline, an eager Killer Bee keeping an eye on the surroundings alongside Team Guy, he nodded to himself. "All clear."

"… and Shibi."

Hiding under the Great Naruto Bridge, the Aburame nodded to his companions, sighing. "As sharp as a grasshoppers song."

"Good." The ex-ROOT member had sweat wiped from his face by Yuki. "Okay… first official meeting between the rebels of Konoha. It's nice to hear from you- what's your current status?"

"With us in Lightning country, we're going over strategy plans, gaining intel from the Raikage through Killer Bee-sama's students. In fact, Raikage-sama supports the cause and has been forming his own version of a 'rebel army' like Kiri and Suna already have." Ibiki reported.

"Well…" Shibi paused. "It's cold and rainy as usual, but our secret interface of the village is almost perfected. Two members of the old 'International Protection Group' for the Jinchuuriki are working with the higher-up ninjas for recruitment."

Shikaku yawned. "Well, we have Naruko… I guess that's the best we've been able to come up with on the home front."

"Yeah… Asuka's birthday went without much incident, but Danzo isn't focusing too hard on our village as he is trying to make making treaties with the other Kage's an their daimyos. However, he's not getting much success with that…" Inoichi shifted in place, getting an encouraging pat on the back from Tsunade. "We've made infiltration into every level of ninja here, and have many allies…"

"_Fantastic_." Sweat trickled down the side of Haru's face. "Anyone else have something to share? I'm getting worn out and I'll need my energy for when we all gather together…"

"Just one thing." The men heard the voice of Guy getting close to Ibiki.

"…Go on." Haru said. _If he has anything to say during this meeting it must be important…_

"The 'Ex-Akatsuki' and similar rouge-nin groups have been on the move, and their movements suggest that they're trying to contact us." He said clearly.

"How could I have forgotten that?" Ibiki sighed. "He's telling the truth."

All the men listening in on the conversation went quiet for a moment.

"… The only thing I can say for now is to ignore them unless they approach you first, and capture them if they're not going for an attack." Shikaku said, and the others agreed.

"So, meeting adjourned unless I'm contacting you about the meet-up in Ame approximately one month from today?" Haru said, his nose starting to bleed from the effort.

"Yes." All the other men answered, and the moment the connection was broken, Haru collapsed into Yuki's arms.

"Well, don't go and strain yourself like that again kid." Hirumu muttered. "We need you."

"Hirumu-san, remember that he outranks you here." Gaara said, and she shrugged, eyeing that Sakura was closer to him than usual. "You did a wonderful duty to us today Haru Jin."

"I'm not as good as my aunt, wherever she may be, but thank you Kazekage-sama…" He closed his eyes, Yuki treating his minor wounds.

"No need to thank me." He turned to Sakura, motioning for her to leave. "Get your rest, we have much planning to do in the morning…"

Once they were to his suite, Sakura felt Gaara wrap his arm about her waist and pull her flush against him with her back to a wall, his breath in her face.

"One month and this nightmare will begin to end… and I'd just started dreaming…" He murmured, and she blushed, looking into his eyes. "Will you miss it?"

"Of course I will." She smiled with her eyes, putting their foreheads together. "I don't really plan on going back for long afterwards anyway…"

"… I still have trouble with you being with me this way…" His voice seemed to hold some longing from a different time, gently running a hand through her long, cotton-candy-pink tresses. "But you know what it would mean to me for you to stay forever…"

She smirked. "Oh hell yeah I do… Now…"

At her change of tone, he looked from her hair to her face with slight confusion. "Yes?"

"How about we enjoy the last month by giving your laundry lady a hard time again." She winked suggestively.

The room seemed to get very warm for the Kazekage. So without missing a beat, he hooked her legs around his hips, using his arm to support her back as he carried her to the bed, her hands already undoing the top of his high-necked shirt and making the desire rise. Every time she touched, kissed, held him he felt truly accepted and loved from this girl-no, woman- that had nothing but herself to offer, as did he.

* * *

><p>Grinning, a woman with off-black hair with many piercings in her ears sipped a sake, putting back her hood and turning to the cloaked figure next to her. "You okay?"<p>

They nodded, pale, thin hands around the glass they were using for water. "It is weird not being close to him… and being surrounded by society in general…"

The soft, feminine voice made Toshi Jin sigh. "You'll just have to get used to it… I mean, since you've been declared dead for almost six years now…"

"Right." Her dark brown eyes observed the older woman before thick lashes returned to the water. "But when will we be done here in this insignificant village?"

Slightly pouting, Toshi almost absentmindedly began to draw in the dust covering the bar. "Tonight… I just hoped you'd be more willing to hang out without _him_ for a change. I mean, I haven't been with the man I've always cared for in _years_, one night-"

The other woman stood, and Toshi dropped the act, shaking her head and standing. "Okay, we can leave."

"Good."

Paying for the drinks, she put her hood up, following the taller woman with a slight spring in her step through the light snow. "Happy now?"

"Very." The woman looked about herself, admiring the weather, snow getting into her thick and dark eyelashes. "… Jin-san?"

"Yes?" She asked, confused, stepping over a piece of debris in the road. _I'll let it go that she didn't call my by my name again…_

"What was your true reason for staying with us and becoming rouge when you found out we were still alive?" She watched the snow fall, gathering her cloak closer around herself.

Slightly surprised, she chuckled, keeping in step with the woman, looking to the sky. "That's actually a loaded question to me, but… I have an answer I'm sure you'll understand soon enough; I had nothing to go back to."

Raising a dark eyebrow, the woman glanced at Toshi with surprise. "But you've mentioned your 'man' several times already…"

"He wasn't mine." She admitted, smiling wryly. "At least, I didn't get the chance to say anything before I left and you two took over things…"

"… I'm sorry…"

"I'm okay with it." She shrugged, waving a hand. "Better than the alternative of getting caught by Danzo and… you can get the rest."

Nodding, they headed towards a waterfall that had remained unfrozen, slipping through it, sealing the secret entrance. Both dropping their cloaks, it was revealed that Toshi was barely taller than the woman as she wasn't wearing geta. They walked to the main 'room' in the cave, getting comfortable in the chairs set up. A muscular man wearing many bandages and a baggy long-sleeved shirt was sharpening a sword with a stone.

"Nice to see you back." He said, not looking up from his work. The woman smiled gently, going to his side, throwing a senbon and embedding it deeply in the wall.

"Nice of you to ignore me." She said, closing her eyes. He chuckled deeply, Toshi simply moving across the room and unloading the wares.

"I wasn't ignoring you…" He said, and it was revealed he was Zabuza Momochi _grinning_.

It seemed the woman was pouting, and he put his hand on her cheek with a smile. She nuzzled his face, and he pulled her onto his lap, bringing her closer to him and sliding the sword away. His hands stopped roaming when someone clearly made a noise in the back of their throat.

"Eh Zabuza, don't start getting it on with her before you get to the bedroom…" Toshi drawled, pulling out a packet of ramen. "I know you don't like that… Haku…"

* * *

><p>"Have you contacted one of the nine-tailed Jinchuuriki's accomplices yet?"<p>

Sasori sighed. "Takaya… since there's hardly anyone in the rebel units that hasn't come into contact with the 'Akatsuki' name, it's difficult to find them…"

"Try _harder_ doll-boy." The woman snapped, and Obito put his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him and sliding his mask to the side to look at her with innocent eyes.

"Takaya…" He said in a childlike tone. "Calm down and play nice… Sasori-sempai is trying his hardest along with the others while training Kiyoshi…"

"…" The puppet master looked with slanted his glare at Obito. "How did you know about that?"

A lighter laugh was heard, the darkness and purple fading from Takaya's eyes, turning into a gentle brown. "Oh Sasori, we know almost everything going on in these caves… besides what Konan and Hidan are doing while that poor kid is asleep…"

The awakened Xian broke off into giggles while the two men became uncomfortable.

Getting up from his seat, Sasori shrugged. "I'll be off in my room working on my puppets…"

"What about that doll that's in the caves? Will you be working _her_ too?"

He wanted to groan in irritation. _Takaya's back… that was fast…_ "For the last time, _no_."

Walking down the hall and away from the laughter behind him, he seemed relaxed, instead turning from the main hall to his cave/room. The pieces of scrap and half-carved puppets greeted him, a sent of wood polish in the air. This calmed his irritation, and he grabbed his tools, prepared to work.

Only a few short hours later, Sasori realized he was hungry despite his lack of activity, but before he could stand up and go to the 'kitchen'…

"Sasori-sama…"

He looked up to see the little girl with black hair, brow eyes, and dark skin crisscrossed with black strings watching him. In her hands was a tray with a bento on top of it, and she blinked, blushing shyly as she handed it to him.

"Xian-sama and Obito-sama… told me that Haha-san* made this for you…" She looked down as he took the tray, rolling his eyes, taking a bite of the first thing he could impale with a chopstick. "So what are you working on?"

He chewed, raising an eyebrow at the girl's hand reaching towards his puppets, strings going through her fingertips and brushing at them. Finishing his food, he managed, "More puppets… though, they're designed differently…"

"Really?" She asked, sitting down next to him and reminding him how small the almost-five-year-old was and reminding him of a happier time.

Shaking his head internally, he nodded, pulling _real_ strings to make the puppet move. "It's more of a… traditional method of puppet arts."

Passing the small puppet to the girl, she used her own strings to move the puppet, smiling. "Look! I can do it _better_ than you Sasori-sama!"

Watching her closely, he closed his eyes and smirked. "Not truly… you'll have to train much harder to be anywhere near my level."

"Can you train me?" She asked, looking determined, and Sasori hid his surprise.

"Only if your… er… _parents _agree to it by tonight." He said. "Don't keep me waiting or I won't give you another chance."

"O-Okay!" Getting up, she almost tripped on the way out, and he blinked twice.

_What did I just get myself into? Have I gotten soft with a new human body?_ He mused, working on the puppets, waiting for the girl to return.

* * *

><p>Looking over the Hokage monument, atop the Fourth Hokage's head, Kiritsu sighed and crossed her arms. Her bangs swayed softly in the wind, and her hair was in two waist-length braids, making her look very professional in her cloak.<p>

"Ready to go while we still can?" Juugo asked, appearing next to her. She didn't answer him until Suigetsu and Karin stood next to him, the latter looking depressed. "… Kiritsu?"

Blinking, she seemed to come from a deep thought. "Yeah. I'm ready to go… let's get going…"

Shaking his head, Suigetsu swung his arms around, taking off at a run away from the village, the other three keeping in pace with him.

'Little one, I'm glad you're leaving that snake…' A voice in Kiritsu's head said, making her frown and respond. _I'm leaving because of Niisan and the others, not because I truly want too… if Sasuke had chosen to come with us it would be different…_

After a few hours, they'd gotten almost to the border of Konoha and a country between the nation and Iwagakure.

"We'll rest for the night…" Kiritsu ordered, making some hand seals and performing a summoning. "These two will alert me if something goes wrong, alright?"

The group nodded, ignoring the small lizard-like birds that shot off to guard the campsite. Leaning against a tree, Kiritsu slid down and rested with her eyes shut tight.

_*Flashback*_

_*Before Sasuke gets to Otogakure*  
><em>

_Watching Kabuto closely, Kiritsu blushed and smirked, hugging him around the side. "If you mess with Orochimaru's medicine you might accidentally kill him before Sasuke comes…"_

"_Oh, he'll be fine. I'm adding something to… improve… his situation while it lasts." He smiled, turning to the girl about his waist and ruffling her hair. "Pet, why are you so concerned for Sasuke's arrival?"_

_She bit her lip. "From what I know about Naruko, they're… close… so I doubt she'd let him go without a fight…"_

_He laughed, turning back to his work. "It'll be fine, you'll see. Now be a good girl and prepare a room for our new guest… and send for the Sound Four's fifth member to pick him up, okay?"_

_Her tan face seemed to pale slightly. "B-but… Kimimaru… niisan needs him… and… he's sick-"_

"_He'll be fine. And if he isn't," Kabuto looked at her from above his glasses sternly. "It'll be his last service to Orochimaru." _

_Walking out of the room, she seemed troubled…_

_*Beginning of Shippuden*  
><em>

_Kiritsu spotted Sasuke eyeing her as Kabuto walked away, an irritated expression on his face. _

"_What, jealous?" She asked, and he glared._

"_Like I'd be jealous of a girl that's with a guy… what… eight years older than you?" He shrugged, and she looked upset. "Couldn't you choose someone closer to your age?"_

"_You're the only one here close to my age." She pointed out, looking at him out of the corner of her eye, leaning against the wall. "After what I've done with such an older man, would you even touch me?"_

_Looking at her, he narrowed his eyes, looking determined. Walking up to her, he put his hand on her chin, tilting it up to his view and smirking. _

"_Not like that, smartass." She tried to look down, but he didn't allow that._

"_Hn. I know what you mean… but to answer your question…" He got close to her face, pulling back and letting her go the last second. "Maybe when you're older…"_

_Her jaw dropped. "I'm __**fifteen**__ you asshole."_

"_And I'm sixteen." He walked down the hall. "You have time… plenty to decide what you really want in your life, the decisions that could kill you or save you…"_

"_You're one to talk since you've damned yourself." She called after him, and once he was out of sight, shook her head, going to Kabuto's lab._

_*End Flashback* _

"Kiritsu."

She started awake, blinking at the sunlight that was being blocked by Juugo and the two small dragons.

"Good, she's alive." Suigetsu smirked. "Looked like you were having a… _rough_ dream, eh?"

Growling under her breath, she sat up properly, brushing off her front. Juugo lent her a hand to get her on her feet, and she grabbed her bags. "Not really, at least, if it _had_ been, you definitely weren't in it."

"Damn, well, at some point I'll be in one of your naughty fantasies." He smirked before his head was taken out by Karin's fist.

"Shut up you!" She said, adjusting her glasses and turning to the smaller teen. "Why did we bring him?"

"Because we needed him…" She shrugged, running off. "Now, keep close until we can find those rouges; we don't know who else is out here…"

Watchful eyes followed the group of late teens, and a chuckle flowed through the person's lips.

"Well, you're going to meet the people you're looking for _very_ soon." He said, laughing more to himself as he pursued them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, I mentioned OC's last chapter… well, you got them <strong>_**and**_** most of the major changes I've done to the plotline, but at least I left off where last chapter began and came to a full circle… and I introduced another one of the characters I GB'd… trust me, there's more where that came from…**

_* Haha-san is a way of saying 'mommy' in Japanese. The woman she's referring to isn't her biological mother, but you'll figure out more of Kiyoshi's story later._

**~You don't necessarily need to read what's below this part, but feel free ^^ ~**

OC's- Non-rouges

_Haru Jin_: An ex-ROOT that had a bad attitude _before_ he was trained under Danzo, as killing his companion instead made him kind. An orphan of the Kyuubi attack, he was taken care of by his aunt until she became ANBU, and became ROOT. Before the beginning of Shippuden he was assigned a teammate of Yoko and Yuki, under his aunt's teaching. He was still rude to the girls, but had utmost respect towards his aunt, slowly gaining tact and becoming close to Yuki.

-His clan is originally from a Suna-Iwa area from before the Ninja Countries were formed, but they moved to Konoha once it was formed, and they specialize in a form of the Yamanaka's clan telepathy. With concentration, they can contact several people's minds and fully enter it, aka; seeing, hearing, tasting, and feeling the things the person they're contacting are. It requires a large amount of chakra, and assistants are usually used to ease the strain.

_Yuki Senken_: Daughter of a (deceased) Hatake man and Tenshi Senken (MIA). A reserved and insecure girl from being captured and tortured for being a Senken, she was taken into a group of 'roaming-nin' (ninjas that are loyal to their nation but don't train there) and became more skilled. She is ambidextrous and well-known in her clan's abilities, but lacks confidence in herself without her companions support.

-Her clan is considered between Hyuuga and Uchiha on the stats charts, seeing as their doujutsu has levels yet is limited by simple bonds/emotion. In the first level, which is always active, your intuition is heightened to a supernatural level. In the second, the eye turns red and vessels surrounding the eyes become engorged with blood, giving the user controlled visions of the future, causing headaches after an extended period of time. The third and final level, which is dangerous and difficult to master, has the veins even more prominent, the sclera a pink tone while the iris is a darker red, causing the eyes bleed. You can get visions of the future in real time, though it is suggested that you limit usage for fear of blood-loss and body pains from overextension.

_Hirumu: _A Sunagakure Jonin, and old member of the 'international squad', her life is closely linked to the Kazekage and his family. Before Gaara went 'good', he'd killed her teammates, and once he'd had his change of heart, he helped her get promoted to Chuunin and personally apologized for his actions. She's a bit of a spitfire, but holds herself back unless there is a need for sarcasm.

OC's-'Rouges'

_Xian-Takaya: _She has two personalities, Xian being her 'good' persona and Takaya being the 'bad' persona. As leader of the 'Akatsuki Defectors' group, she is in a relationship with Obito, and her only high-strength powers are the ability to resurrect with the assistance of a hew host body to take over with the soul of the lost person, and she is proficient with a several-lashed whip.

_Toshi Jin_: Haru's aunt, an ANBU that for a time was Haru, Yuki, and Yoko's Jonin-sensei. She specializes in her clan's Jutsu, and her favorite weapon is a set of tessen (metal fans). Before the Hidan and Kakuzu arc, she found out about some Kirigakure missing-nin 'returning from the dead' and disappeared.

_Kiritsu Ryuuchi_: Her mother was found by Orochimaru, and with some experiments, she was born with Orochimaru's DNA and her family's Kekkei Genkai. She grew up very loyal to Orochimaru once her mother was prevented from escaping the hideout and brainwashed, keeping close to Juugo ( a brother figure) and Kabuto. By Shippuden she's become the equivalent of 'ANBU' in Otogakure and is Kabuto's bodyguard. Though the girl has no dislike for Naruto and the others they aren't who she has given her alliance to, but hasn't made any attempt to attack them.

_( More to be added over time as introduced)_


	3. Chapter Two

**Firstly, if you haven't gotten it yet, this Fanfiction is inspired by Konoha Corner Podcast, which you can find on Youtube (Gothic Gaara's channel), Facebook, Twitter, and iTunes. Also, I'd like to know if anyone would like to be my beta-reader for the story. Now, on with the story~**

Chapter Two: Once More With Feeling- Finally Getting the Girl

**Early the morning, just before Danzo ordered the hit on those who would be known three years later as "Konoha's Rebels"…**

_In Kakashi's quiet apartment, the silence was broken with a clap of thunder, and his tossing form sat straight up. The blanket fell from his front, revealing his face, but that didn't register in his brain at the moment, hands searching around the covers with a concerned expression. After a few moments, a couple of which revealing Kakashi wasn't wearing anything at all under the blankets, he covered his face with his hands and rubbed back his hair, sighing deeply._

"_God damnit… why… you idiot, why did you do that… especially with his daughter…" Shame filled him. "I have to find her and apologize…"_

_Getting out of bed, he was filled with dread every time his eyes noticed the shuriken-covered blankets, pulling on his regular clothes with a guilty air. _What have I done…

_With determination, he unconsciously packed a backpack, putting his weapons pack on his leg. Stepping out of his apartment, he stuffed his hands in his pocket, heading to the first place he thought of to find Naruko: Sakura's apartment. _

I hope she doesn't kill me for waking her up at four in the morning…_ He thought, knocking on the door once, putting his hands in his pockets. _

_Within seconds, he was pinned against the wall of the apartment building's hallway, kunai in his face, Sakura's expression surprising him. _Why do only the angry ones pin me down?_ "Sakura, what-"_

_A set of kunai impaled in the wall, and she flipped him over to the floor. "I've been dealing with them for about five minutes now- Danzo sent ROOT to take me out."_

_Getting into serious mode, he pulled out a kunai, watching for the remaining ROOT._

"_I've taken out all but two…" She said, eyes narrowing. "… glad you're here though, I'm not going to question the vibes you're giving off…"_

"_Thank you." He moved to block several hurled weapons. "Well, this should be over-" _

_A scream broke through the night, lights going on all over the village as Kakashi and Sakura's fight went to the roof. The sounds of fighting reached them from all directions._

_Sakura paled after taking down the last root member. "We're not the only ones…"_

"_I'd agree." _

_The pair ran through the rain, fighting their way through the village with others that joined them randomly or disappeared into the night, both hoping, praying to themselves that their friends would make it out alive that night…_

_After awhile, unknowingly, they got separated. Near the border of the village that would head near Suna, Sakura was with Ino-Shika-Cho and a few others. It took everything they had to keep running, not knowing if their friends and loved ones had made it out…_

* * *

><p><strong>In Sunagakure the night after the attack…<strong>

Kankuro sighed, leaning over one of his scrolls, watching the horizon for some sort of relief. _Damn, graveyard shift sucks… especially when _that person _is in town_…

A yawn escaping his painted lips, he was startled when someone dropped from the landing above him to fall right in front of him. Before he could pull a kunai on the surprise 'attack', his mouth was covered by another in a warm kiss.

"-The hell!" He spluttered once released, and a light giggle reached his ears, muttering angrily once making the connection. "Er… you didn't have to get up so early to sneak onto my shift…"

"It's okay." A warm smile and blushing face was close to his, and arms wrapped over his shoulders, keeping their faces near each other. "I thought you'd need a reason to stay awake a little longer…"

He sighed, rubbing his head so his 'hat hair' got worse, slightly looking down to avoid the other's eyes while thinking of what his companion was implying. "Sure I did…"

"Anyway, your shift is over." The platinum blonde pointed at the candle with divots in it that marked the time, and Kankuro realized that his companion was telling the truth. A mysterious grin crossed their face. "_So_…"

"Don…" He also grinned, wrapping his arms around his 'boyfriend', putting his head on his shoulder. "How about we-"

"Kankuro-sama, Don-san!" Matsuri ran up to them, looking winded. "We have unexpected visitors!"

"Who?" They both asked, shocked as they pulled apart.

"Sakura-san, Shikamaru-san, and some others sir." She lowered her voice. "They were attacked and are hiding here for the time being, go visit your brother so you can plan what to do next."

Nodding, taking the blonde's hand, they ran to Gaara's room. A disheveled group of some of Konoha's finest were waiting for him, with Sakura Haruno speaking to Gaara with tear-tracks down her dusty face.

"… and you're sure that Naruko wasn't there during the attack?" Gaara said, putting an arm around her shoulder.

She shook her head. "I only saw Kakashi, but the ROOT had come to me looking for Naruko so she wasn't anywhere they'd looked already. Her apartment had been destroyed days ago so…"

A teen with spiked brown hair and matching eyes cleared his throat. "Gaara-sama, Sakura-san… I can tell you that Naruko was definitely not in the village that night."

"As can I, though my teammate and myself were already on our way here." A white-haired young woman with brown eyes nodded as she wiped blood off from around them, and Don seemed surprised to see her. "Naruko-chan was occupied in the village until a few hours before the attack and went back to the Toads to train."

"Thank kami." Don said, taking her word, as did the rest of them. "What about some of the others?"

She closed her eyes. "Scattered, but for the most part safe. Lets lay low for a few days until Danzo comes calling for information… is that a good plan for you, Sakura-san and Gaara-sama?"

"Yes, but I apologize beforehand; You can't stay here." He was looking at Sakura as he said this, but she was looking at the floor. "To prevent civil war between my village and the daimyo, who Danzo most likely has on his side along with the other nations daimyos, you'll have to stay in an abandoned ANBU hideout in the desert between our meetings together."

She nodded, as did the others. "Where is this ANBU hideout?"

"Not far." A wild-haired woman with red fangs on her cheekbones snorted. "I think I can bring the kids there."

"Tsume-san, you know where this place is?" Ino asked, Choji looking at the woman with surprise, Shikamaru being 'troubled' by a surprised Temari.

"Hell yeah I do." She grinned. "My squad and a Sand ANBU cell had a 'last stand' of sorts there."

"That was you with that squad?" Temari smirked, punching Shikamaru's shoulder. "Great, I know someone that can take care of this slowpoke while you aren't allowed in the city."

Choza laughed loudest despite the tense situation. "Then take us there Tsume."

She nodded. "Who's coming with me?"

Getting their things together and heading out the door, Sakura paused at who was staying behind. "Haru, Yuki, Don; aren't you coming?"

"We're all here legally after all." Don shrugged, and Kankuro looked relieved under his indifferent mask. "My cousin and her teammate will stay here with Hirumu-san and keep in contact. Hopefully we can contact the other survivors within the next week."

"Alright. Stay safe." Her eyes lingered on the quiet group's leader. "All of you."

"Yes ma'am." Don said for the group, looking down.

* * *

><p><strong>In Kumogakure the night after the attack<strong>…

"You _do_ know where we're heading_, right _Sensei?" TenTen said with caution, looking between a tense Neji and speeding Guy.

"We do not have much of a choice TenTen." Lee said, frowning.

"He's right." A busty blonde with golden eyes, who was next to a brunette woman sporting red lines coming down from her eyes and a toddler strapped to her back, said in a hiss. "Even though Kumogakure has done the Hyuuga's wrong, it's the only option we have. Killer-Bee will protect us even if his brother, the Raikage, doesn't."

"That is exactly my point, Yoko-chan!" Guy turned to them, determined. "We need to find a safe place for Kaori and Shao."

"Plus," Kaori said over him, to the amusement of the teenagers, patting the mentioned little one's head. "We might find where Shiru ended up after she went missing."

"Why would she head here?" The weapons mistress said with confusion.

Getting close to the border, the group slowed down.

"Because… the majority of her clan is from Kumogakure." Her voice had lowered to a whisper.

There was a feeling in the air that had the group on even higher alert, and the highest-ranked of the group put up a hand.

"Something isn't right…" Ibiki said, but before he could continue, a long tentacle wrapped around him and flung him into a tree.

"_FUCKING HELL_!" Kaori covered the girl in her arms and protected her from the flying debris, wiping the blood off her cheek and performing a summoning. Two cow-sized frogs appeared, ready to defend her and the little girl.

Yoko ran to Ibiki's side, but was knocked off her feet by another tentacle. "Shit!"

Before anyone else could move, Guy held up his arms. "We mean no harm Killer-Bee-san! We're friends of the nine-tailed Jinchuuriki Naruko Uzu-"

He was encased in a tail, and a tall man with an impressive collection of swords walked up, sunglasses flashing darkly. "What're you doin' lookin' for me, the great Killer Bee?"

"Konoha has been overturned." Neji said, prepared to fight, TenTen at his side. "We are looking for a place to keep cover until we can contact you allies that have escaped the attack."

He frowned, releasing Yoko, Ibiki, and Guy. "My brother can't help you, but I'm no fool! Follow me and I'll find a place you can be free."

"What are your demands for this protection?" Neji said, eyes narrowed.

"I have everything I want, but I don't mind being apart of a battle front." Shrugging, he waited for everyone to be standing, the frogs blinking out of existence in a cloud of smoke. "How about it?"

"We don't have much of a choice, do we?" Ibiki said, recovered.

A white-toothed grin crossed Killer Bee's expression. "Nope, but I'll help you guys out, so don't mope!"

Sharing glances, the group followed him, and were brought to a glade. A woman with long, blonde hair was sitting on a branch, petting the head of a large, black panther.

"Yugito-chan, I won the bet, and we'll save their necks!" Bee said, and she laughed, to the surprise of the Konohagakure-nin.

* * *

><p><strong>In the village of Konohagakure… (present time )<strong>

With a deep breath, a 'chubby' brunette girl with red swirls on her cheeks finished wiping down the counter of her parent's restaurant, glad they closed early on Sundays.

"Mom, can I go to the meeting house?" She asked, and a woman called out an answer that sounded positive. "See you tonight!"

Locking the door behind her, she ran through the streets, avoiding a group of ROOT men by slipping into an unmarked door. On the other side, Moegi greeted her with a smile, finger over her lips.

"You're not _too _late Suki, the rest of us aren't going to be invited to listen for awhile yet." She said, and the Akamichi nodded. "Lets see how Asuka is doing."

The two walked into the main room, where the small, brunette girl with red eyes played on the floor in Hinata's lap.

"How are you Asuka-sama?" Suki smiled at the little girl, who grinned.

"Good!" Her beaming grin shone, making the teenage girls laugh. "Uncles Iruka and Inoichi are fun, but Aunt Hinata is the best!"

The Hyuuga heiress slightly blushed. "Then when you meet your uncles Kiba and Shino you'll have a lot more fun."

"Yep!" She opened her mouth wide, about to say more when she yawned instead, Kuernai and the other adults walking in to see her face and reacting positively.

"Is it nap time baby?" Picking up her daughter, she rocked the child, looking at ease. "Well, let's go to bed then…"

One of the men seemed as if he was debating following them, but by the time anyone looked his way, only Suki had seen his expression of worry.

"Alright." Inoichi said with a gruff look to him. "Let's get ready for business, and by that, I mean that we need to break into storage units, discover schedules for our 'dear' Hokage, and make sure that we are ready for the battle when it comes."

"Roger that." Tsunade, being flanked by Kotetsu and Izumo, said with a grin. "You heard the man boys."

Their faces also split with smiles. "You know, I love messing files up."

"As do I…" And they disappeared with a hand seal and poof of smoke.

"… those two…" Hiashi shook his head, the others expressions ranging from similar to his to the complete opposite. "I'll handle making sure they don't get caught."

"No, I'll take that job." Genma said with a sigh, getting up and patting Shizune's shoulder. "This shouldn't take too long for today."

"Alright." The others politely ignored the way they looked at each other.

Suki swallowed at the tense quiet once many of the rebels cleared into their own rooms. _There's only a short time until the fight starts up again… no one wants to see their loved ones go through the pain of losing each other, but they've fallen in love anyway. What a burden…_

"Would you join me in watching Asuka while she sleeps?" She was startled by Hinata's question, but nodded and followed her. "Kurenai is going to be busy with the planning for the fight, so she needs her rest right now without her daughter keeping her awake…"

"It's fine." She smiled, and they hid in a smaller room meant for Kurenai and her daughter, sitting on the bed. "At least she's not planning on fighting."

"… If I wasn't so eager to protect my teammates and help Naruko-chan win back our village, I wouldn't fight either." The Hyuuga heiress bit her lip, watching the baby. "I'm not a fighter, but I'll do anything for Naruko-chan and the others."

"That's all you have to do." With a slight nod, the other girl sighed. "Of course you tell the one that will be designated to clear people out of the city instead of fighting that you're now confident in combat."

"I never have been until now… it's a nice change."

* * *

><p><strong>In the rouge hideout… (present time)<strong>

"Well, is it time?" Obito asked, ignoring the three rough-upped teens bound and sitting against the cave wall, talking to Xian-Takaya.

It was Xian who answered by touching his shoulder. "We're ready to show the 'tough guys' our views on this rebellion."

"Excuse me, but do we get a say on this?" Kiritsu glared, bound almost with the same intensity as Juugo. Her hair was in her face, but she sounded a lot more determined than she looked.

"Lets think about that… We had you captured to keep you out of trouble, have bound and gagged you to prevent your interference, and above all I'm aware of your connection with our enemies." Takaya glared at the girl, then she smiled darkly. "Of course you can have a say, just not until we've figured everything out with the rebels."

Kiritsu looked as shocked as the rest of them.

"You're strong, and with the inside knowledge you're also priceless." Xian continued from the previous statement, then turned to Obito. "Keep an eye on your partner while you visit the group with the Mizukage; As you know, they won't be happy to see each other."

"Yep." The man grinned behind the mask and left the room, saluting those remaining.

"Konan." Xian called to the blue-haired woman. "Your ward will be taken care of by the children while you and your partner are gone, alright?"

"That is reasonable." She sighed, pulling her collar closed tight about her throat, her flower ruffling as she turned and left the room. "We'll be off to Suna now."

"Good."

"What about me and sis?" A young woman with very short light brown hair and a Jashin necklace walked into the room, a shorter, darker-haired girl walking slightly behind her.

"Rikai, you and Yokubu can-" Xian looked over to Sasori walking into the room, who was followed by the blonde bomber and Obito, which switched her to Takaya. A smirk crossed her face. "… help Sasori."

"What, why would I want to do that?" Rikai looked unimpressed, glancing at Deidara as the bomber and Obito walked past. "Can't I go with them?"

"Because if he gets angry and blows you to pieces, I'll just let you suffer…" Takaya said dryly.

"He doesn't get angry at me… often." Rikai sighed at the look she got from the leader. "Fine… I need a smoke…"

"You know that's bad for you-" Yokubu began.

"I don't care!" Rikai walked out of the room swiftly, heading to the living quarters, and Sasori shook his head.

Deidara let out a low whistle, which got glares from Takaya, Yokubu, and Sasori. "What? I'm just impressed she got pissed so easily, hn."

"Stupid brat."

"I don't see how she likes you…" Yokubu murmured, then said louder. "Sasori, want to work with me and Kiyoshi since you're kind of stuck here with us?"

"I still have puppets to repair-"

Yokubu grabbed his wrist and pulled him along. "We still have a few weeks until the possibility of a fight, and you have more than enough puppets in perfect condition… Plus, you can see where I can't. You don't want Hidan or Konan to try and kill me because something happened to Kiyoshi, do you?"

"You wouldn't let anything happen to that girl…" He rolled his eyes, but walked alongside her. "Kiyoshi needs some practice time with her puppets anyway. If you release me, we can pick those up before we go to find the brat…"

A brief blush crossed her cheeks, but she let him go with an easy smile. "Sure."

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in the wilderness between Iwagakure, Konohagakure, and Sunagakure..<strong>

A woman with black hair in a braid sighed, turning her head towards the massive man next to her. "Kisame, we'll have to face them soon enough… could you convince her-"

"You know her better than that, Ryuuchi." He said, interrupting with a low tone, looking out over the surrounding area with a tense expression on his shark-like features. "Besides, we're safe here for the time being. If we travel there could be a risk to Deji; Do you want to risk a child's-"

"Kisame, Shiru." A woman with blind eyes and crow's hair walked up, bundle in her arms containing a small yet concealed child. "Don't argue about the subject any longer."

"But-" Kisame was silenced by the blue-faced child smiling at him.

"Do you want to bring our miracle into this?" She demanded in his direction, and the little one looked up at her mother with curiosity. "It wouldn't be just our lives at stake, but hers as well."

"You know if Naruko and the others don't succeed Deji won't _live_ much longer." Shiru pointed out, tired with her friend. "You almost let her die once, don't make the same mistake again."

After a moment, the woman's lower lip trembled, and she turned away from her companions. "Who could we go to? You two are missing-nin and I'm _dead_…"

"Only according to records, and according to those, you're a _man_ as well… Itachi…" Shiru sighed. "We're not too far from Konoha, and an old friend of ours has a home near here… we might find him there."

"Is this the 'him' that took you under his wing when I turned traitor?"

"The very same…" She sighed.

"How do you know he was telling you the truth?"

A slow smirk. "He had no reason to lie to me by that point, and trusted me to take your brother there if we couldn't protect him from the council any longer."

"What is the name of this place? You keep talking about It like it's a temple or something." Kisame said, and Itachi handed him the toddler so she could stretch her arms and rub her face.

"The Hatake Hideout." Shiru said, and Kisame looked uncertain.

"How would we get into a place with the kind of defense _that_ structure has?"

"Bonds."

"… You're kidding me, right?"

"You're the only one with us that has a real sense of humor, Kisame." Gold eyes flashed red, then violet, and back to gold. "So, are we going today Itachi?"

A sigh from the Uchiha. "The sooner the better, and considering the state my brother is in because of 'Madara'… it's inevitable that I return anyway."

"Then let's head out."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You didn't expect <strong>_**that**_** did you? **

_Note: The 'partners' sent off to places that will gain the most success once peace is established. Dejikiseki translates to 'our precious miracle', as the fact she lived through the circumstances of Itachi's pregnancy was a miracle in itself._

OC's- Non-rouges

_Don Hatake: _Cousin of Yuki that no one is quite sure what to think about. Born into the Hatake clan, his parents had twins (boy-girl) and their personal files kept getting mixed up even though the 'girl' had died with the parents. Depending on who you ask, Don could be a boy, or a girl named Rei according to paperwork. He was apart of the 'international team' as Toshi's partner, and is in a relationship with Kankuro.

_Yoko Senju: _Best friend and teammate of Yuki, she's a Senju with two (dead) ninja parents. She is a medic and hated Haru until a point in Shippuden when herself and Yuki were placed on a team with him, Toshi training the three of them. She is rumored to have feelings for Lee, but doesn't act on them. Knowingly.

_Kaori Senju and Shao Might: _Kaori is Jiraiya and Tsunade's daughter (she doesn't like that label) and Guy's 'girlfriend' (she likes that label slightly more ). A medic and ANBU, she was Shiru's closest friend besides Itachi and trained Suki, Yoko, Yuki, and Don personally. She was the 'mother figure' of Don, scaring him from women at a young age. She gave birth to Shao early into the pre-Shippuden time-skip and is considered to be quite the 'mother' despite her nature.

_Suki Akimichi: _Old teammate of Yoko and Yuki, daughter of two civilian Akimichi clan members. She works at her parent's restaurant and got out of being attacked the night of the 'purge' because of her civilian status in Shippuden, despite her Chuunin rank.

OC's-'Rouges' 

_Rikai:_ Older sister of Yokubu and an ex-Jashinist, she still uses the powers and likes taking hits. She's intrigued by Deidara, but won't make the first move because of her loyalty to her sister and her damaged brother-sister relationship with Hidan (that got repaired very recently). She has a tenancy to use her fists before her words, and has a bad smoking habit as of late, possibly from an addiction to sulfur.

_Yokubu:_ Rikai's younger sister, she's a highly-developed sensor ninja and blind. The girl is very observant and sticks to Sasori once recruited into Takaya's group, taking care of Kiyoshi as often as possible. Her sensor affinity doubles as vision, and she's generally portrayed as kind, but she has an undertone of 'cold' from her past experiences.

_Shiru Ryuuchi:_ Kaori's best friend, and Kiritsu's maternal half-aunt, she knew Itachi's secret when they were in ANBU together, and promised not to tell a soul the truth about the massacre, ensuring this with a seal on her chest over her heart. Itachi later removed the seal when they traveled together after Shiru saved Itachi ( and Dejikiseki ).


End file.
